


London

by KisVani, Tajlina



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tajlina/pseuds/Tajlina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stargate Atlantis, John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, London</p>
<p>Traduction d'un drabble écrit par KisVani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/gifts).
  * A translation of [Однострочники по Вселенной Звездных Врат](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560118) by [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani). 



« John ! J'ai trouvé une cabine bleue de police»  
« John ! John ! J'ai trouvé une cabine bleue de police !»  
« Je suis très heureux pour toi, Rodney, mais je t'en prie de ne pas faire autant de bruit. Les gens nous regardent. »  
Fatigué Sheppard s'est traîné devant MacKey qui rayonnait de joie. Sheppard maudissait le jour où il a permis McKay de choisir le lieu des vacances sûr la Terre.  
« Tu vois ? C'est vraiment elle ! »  
La cabine était vraiment pareil, même identique.  
« Je me mettrai près d'elle et tu feras une photo, d'accord ? »  
« Ah, encore des fans » un jeune homme a paru de derrière de ses dos.  
« C'est interdit ? » McKay a demandé avec irritation.  
« Non, mais c'est ma cabine »  
« Vouz voulez dire quoi ?»  
« Je suis collectionneur, et elle est un article exposé. Voici les papiers.»  
« Excuisez-nous » a dit Sheppard.  
« Pas grave. Au fait vous êtes une belle couple. »  
John a fait semblant qu'il n'a rien entendu. Il a chuchoté à Rodney que son génie n'impessionne pas tout le monde.  
« John » McKay s'est retourné vers la cabine de police.  
« Quoi ?»  
« Elle a disparu»  
En fait il n'y avait rien au coin.  
« Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? »  
« Il a deviné qu'il fallait débloquer le frein à main ! Elle n’a pas fait du bruit !»


End file.
